


Crisis or Capers?

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Mid-life crisis or a series of fun experiments? Alec isn't sure, but he's more than willing to find out.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Crisis or Capers?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Taupe_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/gifts).



> Prompt (from the lovely Taupe): "One person thinks they should maybe be having a midlife crisis, but they're too happy for it to be a crises, so they go through the steps trying to see if it happens, and the other one is very supportive and along for the ride."

“You two are _gross,_ ” Jace complained. “Isn’t it about time for one of you to have a mid-life crisis and start chasing a hot piece of ass?"

“He has a point,” Magnus said thoughtfully.

“He does?” Alec said, startled.

“Well, not about the ass part,” Magnus said with a fond glance towards Alec’s derriere, which Magnus had only grown _more_ fond of over the years.

Alec groaned.

“No, but… he really might have a point,” Magnus said again slowly.

After this many years, Alec should probably have known better than to dismiss things that made Magnus’ wheels turn like that. However, he was 100% confident that no amount of thinking on his part would’ve let him to anticipate coming home to see Magnus whizzing about the house on a fucking _segue._

“What do you think?” Magnus asked, zooming into the kitchen and striking a pose.

“I think it’s a roomba with a handle,” Alec said honestly.

“It’s pretty fun,” Magnus said enthusiastically. “You should try it.”

It was an enjoyable experience, Alec agreed, but Magnus’ next few ideas weren’t quite as successful. Taking a test drive in a sports car wasn’t particularly fun since there was someone from the dealership in the backseat the entire time. Pretending to be shopping for a cruise only resulted in them _actually_ booking for a cruise. Taking up knitting from YouTube videos led to miles of tangled yarn, which made the cats very happy and their humans less so.

Still, Alec had to admit that this latest idea of Magnus’ might have some merit. His one regret from their wedding had been that he’d had two left feet during their wedding dance.

So, though his heart was pounding and his palms were sweating and he felt ridiculous in the colour-coordinated workout gear Magnus had picked out for them, Alec held his head high and took a step forward, holding out his hand to Magnus. Right on cue, Magnus stepped towards him, meeting him in the middle as they began to move together, following the beat of the music.

At the end of the lesson, Alec knew he’d never be able to move his hips like Magnus did, but he knew he’d be able to get through it without embarrassing himself. What’s more, he knew how to dip his partner. As Magnus smiled up at him, Alec leaned down and pressed his lips to his husband’s. As always, everything fell away. There was only them, only Alec on the dance floor with his husband in his arms, seizing the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me if you like :)


End file.
